violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Broduey
Broduey is the new student at Studio On Beat. He is from São Paulo, Brazil. He is a very good dancer. At first, Gregorio asked him to attend the Studio because he is a very good dancer and Gregorio hopes that he will make the Studio better and that he will encourage the other students to work harder. Also, he used to be Gregorio's spy, but he quit. At first, he had a crush on Violetta, but Violetta just saw him as a friend. For a while, Tomás and León were jealous of him but Violetta soon made it clear that she and Broduey were just friends. Later, he started to have feelings for Camila and the started dating, but after a while, they realized it didn't work out because they have had several issues, especially Camila, but later on, at the end Season 2, they shared their first kiss and started dating again, after Camila broke up with Seba, because he had to go on tour. Also, their band reunited and they sang several new songs together, and Ven Con Nosotros at the final show. Broduey is portrayed by Samuel Nascimento. Personality Broduey is a very funny and talented guy. He's a very good dancer, which is the reason why Gregorio asked him to come to Studio On Beat. He is also a nice, friendy, cool, nice and good person and a good and supportive friend, he loves his friends and helps them, and he loves singing, rapping and dancing. In Season 1, he used to be Gregorio's spy, but he quit because he didn't want to lie to his friends and hurt them. He loves Camila and said he would do anything for her, he also gets jealous easily, as shown when Camila was dating Seba in Season 2. Also, he and Camila shared their first kiss in late Season 2. Character History 'Season 1' Part 2 When Broduey first came to the Studio, he seemed like a nice guy, a good dancer and a good rapper. Gregorio invited him to the Studio, when he became the new director. Both Francesca and Camila had a huge crush on him, but he was in love with Violetta. Later on, he started to date Camila after he confessed his feelings for her. Andrés caught him being Gregorio's spy, which leaded to all the students didn't want to talk to him, and Camila was angry at him too, but they all forgave him after all, and he got back together with Camila. When Broduey's cousin, Valeria, came to visit, Camila and Naty got very jealous, because they thought that she was Broduey's and Maxi's new girlfriend, but later on they realized that she is his cousin. He got back together with Camila in the last episodes of Season 1. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Broduey seems not to be very changed, but he didn't wear hats anymore. He also looks like he got a haircut. Also, he and Camila broke up again; and the boy band split up because they all said they don't have time for rehearsals. He also wrote a new song called "Te Fazer Feliz" and performed it at a party with León and Andrés. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, he started getting jealous of Camila dating Seba, Rock Bones' drummer, but when he left for his tour and broke up with her by sending her a text message and broke her heart, Broduey tried to make her feel better and get back together. In late Season 2, he and Camila shared their first kiss and got back together. Their band was also reunited and they sang Ven Con Nosotros at the final show. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *When Broduey first arrived at Studio On Beat he had a crush on Violetta and he tried to impress her. *He is the only Brazilian guy in Violetta. *In one of the episodes, Maxi and some of the other students told Broduey that Francesca liked him, but when he talked to her she said she didn't, and then Broduey got very annoyed with Maxi. *He is a very good rapper and dancer. *In Season 1, he very often wore a hat. *In the British, Irish, Portuguese, Scandinavian and Hungarian versions of Violetta, his name is pronounced "Broadway". *In Season 1, he was often seen wearing a hat and coloured pants. *He is currently dating Camila. *He used to be a spy for Gregorio. *When the students of Studio On Beat found out that he was the spy, they got angry with him, however they forgave him. *His favorite dish is Feijoada, a typical traditional Brazilian feijoada. *In the Spanish version of Violetta, Camila calls him "my love". *Camila was jealous in episode 76-77 of Valeria, Broudey's cousin and thought they were dating. *Camila thought that he was going back to Brazil in the end of Season 1, and she wanted him back. *He wrote the song Te Fazer Feliz. *He is in the band "All For You", along with Maxi, León, Andrés and Diego. *In Season 1, he didn't want to tell Camila that he came back to the band at first, because she would've always bother them. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Camila. Gallery References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Maxi Ponte Category:Friends of Camila Torres Category:Friends of Leon Category:Friends of Andres Category:Friends of Marco Tavelli Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Broduey Related Pages Category:Love Interests of Francesca Category:Characters With Crushes on Violetta